


【德哈】楼上楼下

by Verdureee



Series: 德哈清水向 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lofter AU, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 生活在Lofter里的德拉科和哈利的故事。笔友梗。灵感来源自Lofter热榜的瀑布流的布局（当然现在可以调回九宫格了）。谁能想到我真的毒奶到自己被屏蔽到渣都不剩呢。写过这个AU不代表我喜欢lofter，我为lof倾情献唱《凉凉》。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈清水向 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【德哈】楼上楼下

1.

德拉科不知道自己为什么会在这里——这座叫卢浮塔的双塔。这里的居住环境十分糟糕。他的左邻右舍总在频繁地更换着，其中不少人神神叨叨。他现在有一个喜欢在兴奋时往墙上开枪的邻居，一个喜欢在阳台洒上盐线的楼上（德拉科实在受够每天早上起来清扫飘落在他的阳台上的盐的日子了），一个试图用某种魔法操控他阳台上的铁衣架顺走它们的楼下。让他直说吧，德拉科宁愿选择和哈利波特的禁林十日游也不愿和他们多待上一刻钟。

有时德拉科甚至疑心他犯下了重罪，而这里是新式的阿兹卡班。他会被困死在这里，直到他那属于巫师的绵长的生命都走到尽头。

哈利不知道自己为什么会在这里——这座叫卢浮塔的高塔。这里的居住环境十分糟糕。阳台外有一整片天却不能打魁地奇更不能开飞天汽车，屋子里有壁炉却没有飞路网更不会有绿火燃起（他们似乎被软禁在各自的小隔间里了，没人知道怎么离开），书房没有人造访却有不知何处寄来的红心蓝手气泡，内里还闪着一丝诡异的光。让他直说吧，哈利宁愿选择和马尔福的十日禁闭也不愿在这里多待上一刻钟。

有时哈利甚至疑心他已经被伏地魔杀死了，而这里是新式的神龛。他会被供养在这里，直到巫师们终于厌弃了诉说救世主的悲壮事迹。

2.

哈利恐怕做梦都想不到他会有这么喜欢魔药的味道的那一天。

是的！魔药！哈利兴奋地想，站在阳台上又深深地呼吸了一口。他已经隐隐辨识出了几种熟悉的味道。那勾起了他在战时用某种味道相似的魔药助眠的遥远记忆。不管熬制魔药的人是谁，他会魔药学这一点已经代表了哈利可能和他来自同一个世界。哈利甚至觉得就算那个人是斯内普，他都会开心地绕房间跑十圈（天啊，这鬼地方到底把他逼到什么份上了）。

哈利拿出他收到的一个气泡，抖落了里面不知所云的评论，用颤抖的双手试图写下对这位魔药先生的第一份问候，在这过程中激动地险些拗断了他的羽毛笔。

亲爱的楼下：

抱歉打扰。我认出了您今早熬制的魔药的味道——我在霍格沃兹之战时曾经用过不少助眠的魔药，你知道。事实上我现在还希望我拥有它们呢。夜晚一个人在这种小隔间睡着并不容易。我猜这座塔的设计让我联想到了我并不想回去的一些地方。您是否也同样被什么困扰着才制作睡眠魔药？您是一名巫师，对吗？ 

给您最诚挚的问候。

您的楼上

P.S. 如果您不知道这说的是什么，请丢到您楼下的阳台上。

哈利希望他的纸条能在这位魔药先生搬家之前落到他手上。

德拉科终于等到了在他的阳台上发现他不想为之给楼上施上一百个恶咒的那一天。

是的！羽毛笔！德拉科兴奋地想，站在阳台上又朝着楼上微笑起来。他已经隐隐辨识出了气泡框里属于羽毛笔的墨水的气味。那勾起了他对还在霍格沃兹时他的书页上那些群蚁排衙的花体字的遥远记忆。不管写纸条的人是谁，他会用这种羽毛笔这一点已经代表了德拉科确实和他可能来自同一个世界。德拉科甚至觉得就算那个人是个韦斯莱，他都会开心地不烧掉这张字条（算了，如果是某几个特定的韦斯莱，他还是会烧掉。这世界还没把他逼到那个份上）。

这份欣喜在他看清纸条上的内容时又往上蹿高了一节。德拉科拿出他收到的一个气泡，抖落了里面不知所云的评论，回复了这位不知名的羽毛笔先生。

亲爱的楼上：

让我们换个称呼吧。我厌弃了客套有礼的问候了。关于你的两个问题：是的，我是。看起来我用魔药给自己找到了个好笔友，对吗？

德拉科顿了顿，考虑了下他要不要询问这位孤枕难眠的来信者的名字。不过这代表着他也得报上自己的名字，而他确定马尔福的姓氏并不是讨人喜欢的存在。他接着往下写。

事实上这里困扰我的事情比我之前所在的世界少，不过我很难在半夜有人拉小提琴的时候入睡，而很遗憾，我目前的邻居似乎不知道这点。随信附上我之前制作的魔药，希望它能让你忘掉你不想回去的地方（我相信很多人都会有这样一个地方的，羽毛笔先生）。

周末愉快。

你的楼下

P.S. 希望你不对瞌睡豆过敏，不然你恐怕无法使用这剂魔药了，哈哈！

德拉科希望他的纸条能在这位羽毛笔先生搬家之前落到他手上。

3.

哈利一脸惊恐地看着一只他再熟悉不过的纸鹤挂着一个纸篮子摇摇晃晃地停在他的阳台上。

他仅存的一丝侥幸在看到那华丽的花体字时被碾压的粉碎。

他或许在承受六年级时跟踪马尔福的报应，不然在这么多个世界里，他为什么偏偏又遇到了马尔福？

他开始读马尔福写的东西，并不指望上面有什么好话。但这封回复几乎是善意的，更不要说他甚至叠了个篮子来运送他做的魔药。这是马尔福吗？哈利不记得他有如此善解人意的时候。或者仅仅是他把所有的尖酸刻薄都保留给了自己。

哈利因为这个想法有一点转瞬即逝的不舒服。

而且他不认识我的字。哈利想。

我不应该给自己补刀的。哈利更不舒服了。

我相信很多人都会有这样一个地方的。哈利抚摸着这行字。马尔福也有这样一个地方吗？哈利不知道在作为食死徒的日子里马尔福经历了些什么，也不确定他想不想知道。

哈哈！哈利古怪地微笑起来。这看起来就像在完成一一张过于正式的字条后那个顽劣的、喜欢幸灾乐祸的马尔福突然跑了出来，挤走了那个难得正经的马尔福似的。

如果你这么认真读魔药学课本的话，你不会连搅拌魔药要三圈还是三圈半都看错的。一个疑似斯内普的声音在哈利心里说道。哈利从关于马尔福的思绪里回过神来，摸了摸鼻子。

当晚哈利喝了那剂魔药。有一瞬间他有点担心自己太草率了——或许马尔福已经认出来来信者是谁，而这剂魔药是某种残忍的恶作剧，但是他很快睡着了，一夜好梦。

4\. 

亲爱的楼下：

出于某些原因，哈利在写到“亲爱的”的时候有些莫名的脸红心跳。这是正常的，考虑到他已经知道了马尔福的身份而斯莱特林发现这点时肯定会大为光火。这是人本能的求生欲。哈利自我说服道。

真令人遗憾！我对瞌睡豆完全不过敏甚至有点喜欢，所以我昨晚睡得好极了。谢谢你。

顺便一提，你真是折纸好手。我原来以为一些巫师只有用魔杖才会做事呢。

这会不会太尖锐了一点？哈利想。不过那是马尔福——他实在是不知道怎么用一种彬彬有礼的语气和他沟通。况且，马尔福本人似乎也受够了纯血的繁文缛节。

和你写字条很愉快。

比和你说话愉快多了。哈利在脑子里有些遗憾地补充道。

你的楼下

P.S. 你知道的，我们的楼层经常会变动。如果我们位置变化了，你可以找到我吗？

P.P.S. 再一次的，如果您不知道这张纸条在说什么，请将它扔到您的楼下。

德拉科看到又一个气泡落在他的阳台上，皱皱巴巴地团成一团。这位巫师很显然并不知道纸鹤怎么叠，他叹息道。如果他证明了自己有能和他保持长期通讯的价值，德拉科兴许会乐意给他写一份巫师通讯指南。

他迅速地看完了新的信息。如果我们位置变化了，你可以找到我吗？

他仔细想了想。当然，他可以让他的纸鹤找到来信者，可是倘若他搬到隔壁那座塔，他恐怕收不到来信了（事实上，这样一想他甚至有些奇怪自己居然待在这个位置这么久了）。况且并不是所有人都乐意一直帮他们传达信息。

这位来信者身上有某种德拉科喜欢的特质。他像是一块燧石，有着尖锐的棱角却不伤人，字里行间迸溅出风趣的火花来。或许德拉科可以屈尊教他怎么叠纸鹤。毕竟他可是个巫师。

还是一个受欢迎的巫师。很明显，如果他住在德拉科的楼上，他收到的红心肯定比德拉科还多。虽然德拉科来这里的时间比很多人短，但这还是能说明些什么的。

是的，我能找到你。德拉科在他的回复里写道。几天后我也许会告诉你怎么用纸鹤找到我。

德拉科在送走纸鹤前鬼使神差地仰起头，无目的地搜寻着他的上方。

他向梅林发誓，他并没有期望他会找到那个和他通信的人。可是他看到了。

那个人的头微微探出阳台外朝下看去，双手抓着阳台的边缘。隔着不长不短的一段距离，德拉科看不清他的表情，却足以辨认出他的身份。

那是哈利波特。

德拉科猛地缩回身子来。

他感觉到了被背叛和生气。波特大概一早就从字迹和纸鹤认出来了他的身份，可他还揣着明白装糊涂。他在想什么？他是想再一次做一个试图剥出德拉科秘密的混账吗？

他低声诅咒了一声，将气泡扔到一边。

去他的燧石。让他等去吧。

5.

德拉科马尔福已经三天没给他回信了。

哈利不知道他是没有看到自己的信息，还是发现了他的身份，或者纯粹是不想和一个陌生人继续无营养的谈话。

我应该告诉他的。哈利想。也许——只是也许，那样他至少会写东西回来嘲讽我。就算他因此不再回复，那我也知道究竟发生了什么。

德拉科马尔福的存在像是一个锚，让他不至于像一只迷失的船一样飘荡在完全陌生的水域里。事实上，他一直都是哈利充满变数的生命里的某种常量。突然失去了这种令人心安的存在几乎是令人惊慌的。

哈利深吸一口气。这两天他已经换过隔间了。好在他向上移了两格而不是一格，所以他仍然在德拉科本来该处在的那一侧。尽管现在往楼下写东西无异于刻舟求剑，他还是决定再尝试一次。

德拉科•马尔福：

我不知道你是不是已经知道我是谁了，如果你不知道，那么你现在知道了。

我想了很多。我在这里只有名字和样子，还有每天送到这里的红心和蓝手。我不知道我的生命除去曾压在我肩上的使命和有关巫师世界的一切还剩下什么。这座塔已经把我变成了某种符号，让我觉得我就像是一本书上的一行字一样没有生命。我想念巴克比克、海德薇（我总是在想念她），想念魁地奇、火焰威士忌，想念罗恩、赫敏、我所有的教授。

我也想念你，马尔福，无论这是多么的令人难以置信。

我为现在才告诉你我的身份道歉。我保留这个秘密的唯一原因，正如我在上一封信里写到的一样，是因为和你写字条很愉快。

我搬家了。我想你可能也搬了。如果这张字条你没收到，我会在搬到塔的另一侧后再写一封。

哈利•波特

P.S. 敬启者，如果您不是我要找的那个人的话*，请您一定将这条信息传递给楼下，拜托。

德拉科又一次无意识地向上望去。

他已经写好了——或者说，画好了，叠纸鹤并用魔法传纸鹤的教程，可是他无法说服自己将它们寄出去。

他或许是一个奇怪的斯莱特林。他会审时度势随时转换立场，却不能容忍欺骗和背叛。这本该是格兰芬多们才在意的事情。斯莱特林因为利益团结在一起时，都心照不宣地明白他们也会因为同样的两个字各奔东西。

今天他又搬家了。他在搬家的时候一阵惊慌。他往上移动了四格。那是个偶数，而且他离波特似乎又近了一些，这很好。可是那个格兰芬多还在他这侧吗？

他决定将他的讯息寄出去。那不是代表原谅，只是他实在受够了。只有一个十足的蠢货才会用折磨自己的方式折磨别人。

波特，为你的幸运亲吻伏地魔的屁股吧。德拉科恨恨地想。

历史总是惊人的相似。就在他送走纸鹤前，德拉科鬼使神差地扬起脸。

……然后一个纸团砸到他的脸上。

他听到楼上传来一阵大笑，接连便是难懂的话，什么“看起来就像被圣水泼到脸上的恶魔”，什么“让我想到你丢了鞋子的那次”之类，引来另一阵哄笑：楼上那家看起来充满了快活的空气。

该死的麻瓜。德拉科诅咒道。

他的糟糕心情在看到信的那一刻一扫而空。我也想念你，马尔福。他又看了这句话一次，他的心脏碰碰作响。那……那实在是——用波特的话来说，令人难以置信。

德拉科勉强抑制住想要尖叫的心情，快速地在那份折纸教程下补充下一行行文字。

波特：

我受宠若惊，真的，你知道马尔福们很少会有感到受宠若惊的时刻，毕竟他们本身就如此高贵了。

直到我注意到你的信里奇异的排序。

真的吗？说到你想念的东西，你先想到的是禽兽们（其中一只还是已故的），然后是那些象征你年少激情的东西，然后才是你的小伙伴和教授，然后才是我？告诉我你是last but not least的意思。

波特，我不是预言家日报，所以你不必向我发表这样一篇感人肺腑的自剖——不是说我不喜欢它。

我想我们都是一样的迷惘。不同的是你抛下的是你的重担，而我放下的是属于马尔福的名字的枷锁。

我向你保证，你不会有我作为一个食死徒（我恨这个名字，它让我想到秃鹫）时那种程度的迷茫。你总是在各个方面比我略胜一筹，尽管我从未承认。我想你可以再一次证明这一点，除非你不能。

你在害怕吗，波特？在经历过所有这些事情之后，你像一个在少年时就挣得盆满钵满以至于丧失了人生意义的中年老男人一样，在害怕吗？

我不是让你成为你的那一个人。你自己即是你本身。

德拉科•马尔福

P.S. 你的敬启者们是群怪胎。我想你也不希望所有人都看到我们写了些什么。所以随信附上叠纸鹤教程。我只能指望梅林即使是你都能看懂它了。

6.

哈利在发现那封回信时尖叫起来。

他不能说完全理解马尔福这个气泡的意思，但它毫无疑问地令人振奋。

我想见到你。哈利在他的下一封信里写道。

不要洗澡洗头，尽量把自己打扮得丑一点，我想你说不定能快一些见到我——算了，忘了它吧，那些给你红心的那些人说不定就喜欢你头发凌乱的样子。德拉科在他的下一封信里写道。

德拉科今天又收到了很多红心。他以前从来不在乎这些莫名其妙的东西，可是他现在开始注意了。它们被攒在一个口袋里，德拉科睡前总喜欢数上一遍。他从未有过这样的感觉。他从未缺失过金加隆，自然从来体会不到那种一点一点攒下一笔财富的激动又紧张的心情。

这毕竟是另一个世界，他只能遵从这里该死的游戏规则。

他写下新的信息。

波特：

今天多了85个红心。我打赌我赢了这局？

充满魅力的德拉科•马尔福

哈利今天又收到了很多红心。他以前从来不在乎这些莫名其妙的东西，可是他现在开始注意了。他开始希望有一天他起床一个红心都没有。德拉科比他来这座塔的时间晚，这本身就是一场不公平的竞争。

他写下新的信息。

不知道自己几岁的德拉科•马尔福：

我感觉我们像两个青春期攀比争夺女生注意力的蠢货。你可以让我停止这种感觉吗？

是的，祝贺你，马尔福，我今天收到了80个。也许你那个不洗澡的建议是有用的（啊，这是个玩笑）。

你楼上正翻着白眼的哈利•波特

哈利有时会随信附上红心。德拉科会收好，然后再回信的时候退回。

哈利不知道这算是什么，或许是属于斯莱特林的诡异自尊。哈利尊重他。

德拉科不喜欢哈利接济他的行为。他曾经依靠父亲的财力挤入魁地奇队，而他为此感到后悔——他因为这个被人议论，似乎没有人注意到他本来就有那样的实力。

他想要一步一步走进他想要的东西，证明自己确实有实力拥有他。

况且互寄红心这件事竟有些意外的甜蜜。

哈利不会发现他寄过来的和德拉科寄回去的不是同样的一颗心。他毕竟是头格兰芬多蠢驴。

7.

德拉科起床时发现自己在哈利的楼上。他知道这个是因为德拉科的一句话——为什么不挂块绿色的被单在阳台呢，波特，这样我就知道你在哪了。

他承认自己没想到哈利真的会这么做，这极大的愉悦了他。很明显，这位天赋异禀的救世主不会有块绿色的被单，这也就意味着他是特意为了德拉科把被单弄成绿色的。

他站在阳台上傻笑，静静等着格兰芬多伸出脑袋，然后他就可以以一种“像把圣水浇到恶魔脸上”的方式把那张纸团砸在哈利脸上。他不知道那是什么破比喻，不过那似乎蛮有趣的。

不过他最终还是等不及了。他直接将纸团扔到了楼下。

哈利起床时发现阳台上有一个纸团。一个没有施过咒语、没有被叠成纸鹤的纸团。

他在意识到这意味着什么时几乎屏住了呼吸。他缓缓地、缓缓地仰头。

他的楼上是德拉科•马尔福。斯莱特林的头发在阳光中几乎熠熠生辉，灰色的眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光芒。哈利几乎是贪婪地望着他。他的眼睛有点想流泪，而哈利决定把它归因于太阳正直射着他的眼睛。“我赢了，波特。”德拉科翘起嘴角，垂眼看着他。

波特看起来和记忆里的别无二致。不同的是，他不再想用自己的鞋跟亲吻哈利的脸。

他想给格兰芬多的脸他能给予的所有轻柔的亲吻。

“我想和你住在一起，”哈利说。他的脸色有些轻微的泛红。“不过我猜这样已经足够好了。”

是的。这样足够好了。德拉科认同。

但是。

“我之前的楼上是两个人。”德拉科开口说。

哈利瞪大了眼睛。半晌，他开口道，“我们可以试一些东西——我得说，这很蠢，不过试试没错。让我到你的隔壁，德拉科。”

德拉科从他的口袋里掏出一颗小红心，往哈利扔过去。哈利敏捷地接过了他。

楼层转换。

8.

哈利意识到这将是他做过的最蠢的事情之一。

他冲着那连通着隔壁的门撞过去。

以一种他找到巫师世界的方式，他找到了德拉科。

9.

今天管理卢浮塔的小精灵又发现了违章飞车的状况。卢浮塔的住户们议论道。听说住在那个房间的人被屏蔽到渣都不剩。

没有人注意到隔壁多了一个人。就让这座塔维持这样的秩序也挺好的。

10.

“如果开始时你是我的楼上，你会怎么做？”哈利窝在德拉科的怀里问。

“也许我会在楼上跳踢踏舞。”德拉科沉思了一会儿说。

“我怎么一点也不吃惊呢。”哈利叹息道。

“那你觉得我会怎么做？”德拉科挑了挑眉。

“我不知道——也许会留很长的头发，然后让我爬上来。”

不过那就是另一个故事了。


End file.
